As The World Turns - Eminem
As The World Turns Lyrics. Repeat 2X I don't know why this world keep turning Round and Round But I wish it would stop, and let me off right now Yes man As the World Turns We all experience things in life Trials and Tribulations That we all must go through When someone wants to test us When someone tries our patience Eminem I hang with a bunch of hippies and wacky tobacco planters Who swallow lit roaches and light up like jack-o-lanterns Outsiders baby, and we suing the courts Cause we're dope as fuck and only get a 2 in the source They never should've booted me out of reform school Deformed fool,taking a shit in a warm pool They threw me out the Ramada Inn I said it wasn't me, I got a twin (Oh my god its you! Not again!) It all started when my mother took my bike away Cause I murdered my guinea pig and stuck him in the microwave After that, It was straight to the 40 ouncers Slappin teachers, and jacking off in front of my counselors Class clown freshman, dressed like Les Nessman Fuck the next lesson, I'll past the test guessing And all the other kids said Eminem's a dishead, He'll never last, the only class he'll pass is phys ed May be true, till I told this bitch in gym class That she was too fat to swim laps, she needed Slim Fast (Who Me?) Yeah bitch you so big you walked into big Tanny's and stepped on Jenny Craig She picked me up to snap me like a skinny twig Put me in the headlock, then I thought of my guinea pig I felt the evilness and started transforming (RARRRR!) It began storming, I heard a bunch of cheering fans swarming Grabbed that bitch by her hair Drag her across the ground And took her up to the highest diving board and tossed her down Sorry coach, its too late to tell me stop While I drop this bitch face down and watch her belly flop Chorus I don't know why this world keep turning Round and Round But I wish it would stop, and let me off right now As the World Turns These are the days of our lives These are the things that we must go through Day by day Eminem We drive around in million dollar sports cars While little kids hide this tape from their parents like bad report cards Outsiders, and we suing the courts Cause we dope as fuck and only get a 2 in The Source Hypochondriac, hanging out at the laundromat Where all the raunchy fat white trashy blondes be at Dressed like a sailor, standing by a pale of garbage Its almost dark and I'm still tryna nail a trailor park bitch I met a slut and said "What up, its nice to meet ya" I'd like to treat ya to a Faygo and a slice of pizza But I'm broke as fuck and I don't get paid till the first of next month But if you care to join me, I was bout to roll this next bluntBut I ain't got no weed, no phillies, or no papers Plus I'm a rapist and a repeated prison escapist So gimme all your money And don't try nothing funny Cause you know your stinking ass is too fat to try to outrun me I went to grab my gun That's when her ass put it on me Wit an uppercut and hit me with a basket of laundry I fell through the glass doors Started causing a scene Then slid across the floor and flew right into a washing machine Jumped up with a broken back Thank god I was smocking crack all day And doped up off coke and smack All I wanted to do was rape the bitch and snatch her purse Now I wanna kill her But so I gotta catch her first Ran through Rally's parkin lot and took a shortcut Saw the house she ran up in And shot her fucking porch up Kicked the door down to murder this divorced slut Looked around the room That's when I seen the bedroom door shut I know you're in there bitch! I got my gun cocked! You might as well come out now She said "Come in, its unlocked!" I walked in and all I smelled was Liz Claiborne And seen her spread across the bed naked watching gay porn She said "Come her big boy, lets get acquainted" I turned around to run, twisted my ankle and sprained it She came at me at full speed, nothing could stop her I shot her five times and every bullet bounced off her I started to beg "No, please let go" But she swallowed my fucking leg whole like an egg roll With one leg left, now I'm hoppin around crippledI grabbed my pocket knife and sliced off her right nipple Just trying to buy me some time, then I remembered this magic trick Den Den Den Den Den Den, Go go gadget dick! Whipped that shit out, and ain't no doubt about it It hit the ground and caused an earthquake and power outage I shouted "Now bitch, lets see who gets the best!" Stuffed that shit in crooked and fucked that fat slut to death (Ah!! Ah!) Come here bitch! Come here! Take this motherfucking dick! Bitch, come here! to fade I don't know why this world keep turning Round and Round But I wish it would stop, and let me off right now And as we go along Throughout the days of our lives We all face small obstacles and challenges everyday That we must go through These are the things that surround us through our atmosphere Every day Every single day the world keeps turning Category:All Pages Category:Slim Shady LP